Kane
This character was created by Superjokertv. Genesis, also known as The Destroyer, was a Primordial Being and a member of the Scooby Gang, a member of Angel Investigations, and later an executive at Wolfram & Hart. Biography History Sunnydale Conflicts with the Scoobies Sins of the Father Los Angeles Wolfram & Hart Fall of Los Angeles Back to Earth Las Vegas and Rome Twilight Crisis End of Magic Powers and Abilities Genesis's powers were reduced when he was imprisoned in human form. However, the powers that remained were: *'Cosmic Awareness' — Genesis possessed an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. *'Invisibility' — Genesis can become unseen to the naked eye. *'Voice Manipulation' — Genesis was freely capable of manipulating his voice, allowing him to mimic the voices of others or imitate sounds such as animal noises and explosions. *'Immortality' — He's truly immortal and doesn't age. As such, he is not affected by death, disease, pain or fatigue. He claimed to be the only being to last forever. *'Expert Swordsman' — While not as physically strong as Buffy at the time, Genesis was highly skilled in swordplay, having defeated several demons at least as powerful as him on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. *'Omnilingualism' — Genesis was able to speak and understand any human or demon language. He was shown to speak Chinese and the language of the Lei-Ach Demons. *'Magic' — Genesis can perform various feats in witchcraft and sorcery, adept with spells, rituals and exorcisms. Genesis's powers after being released from his human form. The addition powers that were retained are: *'Near-Invulnerability' — Genesis was extremely resistant to physical damage; he withstood attacks from Buffy and Giles without any sign of damage, and even shotgun blasts did little more than knock him off-balance for a few seconds. *'Superhuman Strength' — Genesis can effortlessly lift heavy objects over his head and was strong enough to throw people as well. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes' — Genesis can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Stamina' — Genesis was highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his body, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time. *'Telekinesis' — Genesis can manipulate/move objects and individuals with his mind. *'Teleportation and Interdimensional Travel' - Genesis could travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also travel between different dimensions and crossover different planes of existence. *'Shapeshifting' — Genesis can morph his body to match any human appearance. He can change his form in seconds and he can also copy clothing as well as the ability to access the thoughts and memories of the person he had mimic. *'Resurrection' — Genesis can resurrect anything and anyone he wants, simultaneously. *'Death Inducement' — Genesis can kill anyone and anything instantly. Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer *"Doomed" *"The I in Team" *"Goodbye Iowa" *"This Year's Girl" (mentioned) *"Who Are You" *"Superstar" *"Where the Wild Things Are" (mentioned) *"New Moon Rising" *"The Yoko Factor" *"Primeval" *"Restless" (Only in a dream) *Genesis appears in all episodes of Season 5 to 7. Angel *"Dead End" *"Double or Nothing" *"Home" *Genesis appears in all episodes of Season 5. Angel: After the Fall *Genesis appears in all issues, with the exception of Part One, Part Seven and Part Eight ''Angel'' Season 6 *''Aftermath'' *''Boys and Their Toys'' *''Immortality for Dummies'' *''Crown Prince Syndrome'' *''The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart'' Spike: After the Fall *Genesis appears in all four issues. ''Spike'' *"What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas" ''Buffy'' Season 8 *''Retreat'' *''Twilght'' *''Last Gleaming'' Angel & Faith *''Live Through This'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Women of a Certain Age'' *''Family Reunion'' *''Death and Consequences'' *''What You Want, Not What You Need'' ''Buffy'' Season 9 *''Freefall'' *''Guarded'' *''Welcome to the Team'' *''The Core, Part One'' (voice only; phone call) Spike: A Dark Place *''A Dark Place, Part Four and Five'' Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part Four'' (only in visions) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Being Category:Males Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Angel Investigations Category:Scooby Gang Category:Slayer Organization allies Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Spike Category:Buffy Summers Category:Angel Category:Dawn Summers Category:Faith Lehane Category:London residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Las Vegas residents Category:New York City residents Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Rome residents Category:Big Bads Category:Magic practitioners Category:Telekinetics Category:Demon hunters Category:Vampire hunters